


Probably-Tyler

by feetheimpossiblegrl



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: College AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feetheimpossiblegrl/pseuds/feetheimpossiblegrl
Summary: The other day in my group chat we started discussing like.. parties and the innocence of your first makeout session and how we wanted to relive that.So I did, with some of my favorite bois.





	Probably-Tyler

              The music thrummed through Arin, almost eliciting a fight or flight response in the shy, introverted man. He nervously ran his fingers through his shoulder length brown hair before pulling it back into a loose bun. The party was crowded, at least 100 college students stuffed into the Frat house of the week. To his left Arin spotted a 20-something, probably named Tyler, doing a keg-stand. To his right stand Suzy and Barry, his best friends since childhood. They’ve already joined the party, beers in hand an excited glint in their eye as they surveyed the drunken scene in front of them. 

            “Guys, I just wanna say please don’t-” Arin turned to his friends, heart already in his throat. “-go far.” Arin deflated as he saw his friends had already divided to conquer the party. Leaving him slack jawed and babbling at the door.

            “Hey man,” a voice to his right exclaimed. Arin looked over expecting to encounter Probably-Tyler offering him a beer or something. Instead he was greeted by warm, chocolate brown eyes and smile he would probably find contagious in other settings. The man was the same height as him, give or take, with shoulder length curly brown hair. “You okay? You look like a deer caught in the headlights.”

            And Arin hadn’t noticed at first, he had been too distracted with who was talking to him to hear how they were talking to him. The way the words seemed to roll off his tongue like he was singing, not speaking. How he smelled of beer and weed and all the disgusting smells of a frat house party but also something different. He smelled like summer. It rolled off him in waves, freshly cut grass and chlorine from the pool dried on skin. Arin loved summer he loved the smell of it and how the sun felt on his skin.

            “I, uh, well- I, maybe?” Arin couldn’t quite speak, maybe he needed a drink, maybe he needed fresh air. What he didn’t need, what he couldn’t account for was the way the strangers laugh sent shivers through him, from his reddening ears to his toes. Arin wasn’t ready for that, he couldn’t handle the way the stranger leaned in just close enough that Arin could hear him over the deep thrumming bass.

            “My name is Dan,” the stranger yell-laughed at Arin. The laugh didn’t make Arin feel like the butt of a joke, instead he felt like he was in on some secret joke. The smile took over his face before he knew what was happening.

            “Arin.” He extended his hand, expecting to shake the stranger’s hand, instead receiving a mixed drink that smelt strongly of too much liquor. “Uh, what’s this?” Arin asked, voice laced with tentative distrust.

            “Well, if I’m not mistaken,” the charismatic Dan playfully stated tapping a finger against the short stubble growing on his chin, smile growing more contagious as he played some game. “Two shots of peach schnapps, one shot of rot-yer-gut vodka, and maybe,” a playful pause as Dan tucks a curl behind his ear, “a cup of monster?”

            “Sounds like a hangover.” Arin looked dismally at the cup in his hands, a strong waft of liquor smell hit his nose as he swirled the contents of the cup.

            “Yeah man,” Dan exclaimed, “sounds like a fucking hangover!!”

            Arin took a tentative sip, physically recoiling from the burning sweet of liquor on his tongue.

            A hand covered his before bringing it back to his lips. Not forcing Arin to drink, but encouraging him to take another sip. Arin steeled his resolve, opening his mouth to quickly swallow a gulp of the too sweet yet bitter liquid. The warmth of the liquor slid down his throat and warmed him from his belly to his toes.

            “This shit is gross,” he muttered, wondering if drinking the whole thing was worth it or if he should just yeet it across the frat house.

            “If anybody sees you throw that drink while there is still a trace of alcohol in it you’re gonna have some frat boy, probably named Tyler, on your hands and a party foul. Which means they will cheer and yell until you drink more. It might be more worth it for you to finish the drink,” Dan whispered, quietly intruding into Arin’s personal space. Arin was surprised to find himself comforted by the lack of space between him and Dan, as if he was being shielded from the noise and hullabaloo of the party around him. Dan quickly exited that space, Arin felt bereft somehow, like he was suddenly left open.

            “I named him Tyler too,” Arin whispered, before breaking down into laughter. The liquor already fuzzying the thoughts inside his head.

            “They’re all named Tyler I think,” Dan stated, taking a swig of the drink in his hand. “Either that or maybe Mark? I dunno, same three names for the frat guys, amiright?”

            “Mark,” Arin chuckled, taking a swig of his drink, “Jack,” he giggled.

            “Ross,” Dan laughed. He was nearly doubled over now. Laugh contagious for reasons Arin could only chalk up to the liquor in his stomach.

            A lull shifted over the two for a moment, Arin and Dan letting the heavy bass of the music thrum through their bodies. The music was too loud, playing some overly played top40s Ryan Seacrest hit.

            “You shouldn’t just drink whatever anybody gives you, ya know?” Dan asked, voice actually worried as Arin takes another swig of his drink, gulping audibly in response.

            “What do you mean?” He asked, voice nearly dangerously low.

            “I didn’t do anything to your drink!” Dan holds his hands up in surrender. “I just had a friend, Holly, who was drugged at a party once. Some piece of shit who tried to... I don’t even want to know. But, like we caught him. She couldn’t hardly stand, just flopped. We took her home and she was majorly hungover the next day but fine. You just took that drink, easily. Way to easily and I’m not a shitty person but,” Dan shrugged “the best way to stay safe at parties is, and promise me this please, big cat, don’t ever take a drink you haven’t had your eyes on all night.”

            “B-big cat?” Arin stuttered, he’s never been a partier but he was sure that being drunk didn’t cause people to hear things, did it?

            “Yeah,” Dan smiled, pushing a fallen strand of Arin’s hair behind his hair. “feels right. I’ll see you around?”

            Dan sashayed away, brown curls bouncing as he strolled easily through the crowd.

            “Who was that?” Suzy appeared back at Arin’s side suddenly, startling him.

            “His name was Dan. I don’t actually know anything about him? He offered me a drink?” Arin feebly held up the now mostly empty cup.

            “Oh, honey no,” Suzy muttered, taking Arin’s drink out of his hands before leading him out of the entry way and into the kitchen. Suzy dumped Arin’s drink and tossed the cup before mixing him another drink. “You never take drinks you haven’t seen made, especially not from a stranger,” Suzy chided as she handed him a drink that smelt, if possible, worse than the drink Dan had offered.

            “That’s what Dan said.” Arin grimaced as he took a huge swig of the drink in his hand. It was stronger and more bitter than the drink Dan had given him.

            “Dan?” Suzy asked, voice curious as she took gulp of her beer. “Who is this mystery man who so easily got you to smile and have a drink?” Suzy smiled, teasing Arin as she leaned in closer. Arin could smell the Jack Daniels on her, reminiscent of her favorite drink Jack and Coke always dry.  

            Arin shrugged, “I’m not sure, just some guy who gave me a drink?”

            “I didn’t really see him, if he talks to you again let me know?” Suzy’s request wasn’t a request so much as an indirect order. Though her and Barry were younger than Arin they both seemed to be better at navigating the social aspects of college. Arin worked hard and always gave his friends whatever he could, but he wasn’t good at parties.

            “Of course, Suze,” Arin spoke into his drink. “Where is Bar?”

            “I was about to go find him,” Suzy muttered, finishing her drink before placing it on the counter. “Be good. Don’t take any more drinks from strangers.”

            With that, Suzy was gone. Leaving Arin to stare into his drink and feel the buzz settle in.

            “Still alone, Big Cat?”

            Arin started, he didn’t expect to see Dan again, the party was at least a hundred students strong. There were varying levels of drunk probably-Tyler’s located throughout the house.

            “Are you stalking me?” Arin doesn’t know where the words come from, doesn’t understand the way his body turns toward the voice. He just wants to look at Dan and drink whatever it is Suzy mixed for him. He wants to dance too, maybe Dan will dance with him.

            “Dance with me Dan,” Arin muttered, unsure if the curly haired man could hear him over the words being scream-sang over the speakers throughout the house.

            “Is that a question Big Cat?” Dan smirked, lips turned up as he grabbed Arin’s hand, pulling him toward the mass of dancing bodies in what Arin assumed was the living-dining area. “Or did you just give me an order?”

            “It, er-uh, it was a request.” Arin let himself be pulled by Dan, eyes transfixed on the brown ones in front of him. “Please dance with me Dan.”

            “Yes, Big Cat, whatever you say,” Dan murmured, pulling Arin close before losing himself to the beat of the music. Arin watched the transformation happen. He watched Dan as he threw his head back the tension leaving his body as he began to move.

            Arin’s tried to keep his eyes from straying but he couldn’t keep his eyes off the way Dan’s hips moved with the music, how he threw his hands over his head as he swayed and moved to the repetitive pop beats. The bass dropped and the lights, _had there always been strobe lights_ , danced across Dan’s handsome features as he opened his eyes and threw a flirtatious smile Arin’s way.

            Dan lowered his arms around Arin’s neck, bringing the man closer and forcing him into the sashaying grinding movements of his dance. Arin was stiff at first, wondering why he had wanted to dance, what he expected to get from this. But as the song changed again the liquor in his blood warmed and Arin began to dance. At first, he copied Dan’s movements from earlier, the grinding sashaying movements. But then something clicked, it felt different. Arin turned, back against Dan and danced. He ran his hands through his hair and down over his body. He smiled as he felt Dan pause for a moment before matching Arin’s rhythm.

            “Fuck,” Dan whispered, Arin felt more than heard the word as Dan spoke. The ghost of air dancing over his ear.

            Tentatively hands joined Arin’s as they made the seductive trek from his neck down to his hips. Normally Arin wouldn’t let this happen, he would push the guy, girl, or person off and leave the party in a hurry. But there was something about the gentle way Dan’s hands were on his hands, the way they only followed his hands.

            The song ended and Arin stopped dancing, breathless. He was suddenly more aware of how close Dan was. How he could feel Dan’s hands on his own, the ghost of Dan’s breath on his neck. They were so close.

            “Can-do… Should we go somewhere private?” Arin asked, voice nearly dying before he could get the question out. A moment passed, then two as he waited for Dan to reply. The thinner man bit his lip, chewing thoughtfully before nodding in response. His eyes darted to the side before he grabbed Arin’s hand and led him away from the mess of dancing bodies.

            Dan led Arin down one hallway after the other, music fading as they escaped the eye of the party. The music shifted again, a totally different playlist.

            “Sounds like somebody put together an 80s hits list,” Dan muttered, sighing deeply as they opened a glass door that lead to a balcony Arin was sure was secret.

            “Smells Like Teen Spirit is clearly a 90s song,” Arin retorted, annoyed at probably-Tyler’s lack of effort in his 80s playlist.

            “I knew I liked you for a reason.” Dan smiled, shaking his head as he produced two beers while he sat down on the ledge of the balcony, facing Arin as he opened his beer.

            “Where did you even put those?” Arin’s eyes grew larger momentarily.

            “I have my ways of transporting goods,” Dan replied coyly, “I grabbed them from some frat boy as we were walking out. I’m not sure how you didn’t notice. You don’t have to drink it, but it hasn’t been opened,” Arin trusted the smiling man in front of him.

            “Thank you.” Arin opened his beer and took a large drink before moving closer, not sitting on the edge, scared of falling over, but close to Dan nonetheless.

            A moment of silence passed, not uncomfortable. Just quiet. The song of the crickets surrounded them as the beat of the music inside barely crept through the walls to the balcony where they sat.

            “Can I,” Dan paused, hesitance clear in his voice “ask you a question?”

            Arin turned to face Dan, standing only an arm’s length away nodding his consent.

            “Why are you here?” Dan asked, “You don’t seem like the frat party type,” he explained.

            “You caught me,” Arin laughed, “I don’t normally drink. But my best friends Barry and Suzy brought me today. They said I needed to get out. I guess I spend too much time at home?”

            “So they decided to drag you… to a party?”

            Arin laughed, “it doesn’t make sense to me either, I tried to fight it but when they have an idea it’s best to just go along with it.”

            “Do they think this scene will make you want to come out more? Because I don’t know you and I’m pretty sure you’re thinking of how long it will be before you come back to a frat party.”

“You’re right,” Arin laughed again, knowing those were his exact thoughts as they walked into the house. “But I think they were wanting me to meet somebody. Their line of thinking is that if I meet somebody I’ll get out more to spend time with whoever I meet.”

            “Did they meet at a frat party?” Dan inquired, voice dubious.

            “How did you know?”

            “They sound like the one in a million couple that would meet that way.”

            Another moment of silence passed. Arin mulling over Suzy and Barry’s insistence that he come to the party. He didn’t think he was going to meet anybody while he was here, but he was also enjoying a drink with a handsome man under the stars. He couldn’t say he was doing poorly.

            “What do you do then, that keeps you at home so much?” Dan asked, voice relaying genuine interest.

            “I want to be an animator and voice actor one day. So, when I’m not in class I’m home working on animations. I put them on YouTube,” Arin explained, voice fond as he thought of his channel and small but loyal following.

            “That’s awesome dude! What kind of things do you animate?” Dan’s interest was still genuine as he looked at Arin.

            “This and that. I have a fun project called The Awesome Series, which is just me being a funny shit. It’s my favorite.”

            “Can I watch them?” Dan’s voice was soft, not pushing the boundary on Arin’s creative space.

            “Yes!” Arin excitedly searched the area around him for a pen.

            “There are pens inside! I won’t let you forget.” Dan smiled, comforting Arin.

            “Thank you,” Arin’s beer was nearly empty now, but he didn’t want to go inside. Too many bodies, too much noise. No, he would rather stay out here in comfortable silence with Dan. Listening to the crickets and feeling the breeze ghost over his skin.

            “What about you?” Arin inquired. “You don’t feel like the type to be at a frat party.”

            “What makes you think that?” Dan’s voice is coy, flirtatious even.

            “Your music tastes, you’re wearing a Rush shirt, you were proud of me for knowing technically Smells like Teen Spirit isn’t an 80s song and doesn’t belong on a poorly curated 80s playlist.”

            “I sing, music major, dreams of glory, the usual,” Dan answered, tipping his head back as he finishes his drink. “I have a YouTube channel too, I sing for a comedy band.”

            Arin never turned around, he’s still standing just an arm’s length away, he could reach out and touch Dan so easily. He thinks about it, as he sees Dan’s adam’s apple bob, his throat looks inviting and open. Arin wants to kiss Dan.

            Dan’s voice lures him in. Arin moves closer, watching the way Dan’s lips move while he speaks, how his eyes light up when he mentions Rush. Even his beard and the way his scruff grew. Arin wanted to run his fingers through Dan’s curls and run his tongue over his lip.

            So, he did. Arin isn’t sure if it’s the light buzz from the beer and the drinks settling into his bones, or the way the stars were shining just right through Dan’s hair. It could have been the crickets around the house or the smell of the September heat as fall nipped at summers heels. It could have been the music inside, almost too faint now for Arin to hear, Somebody to Love playing low, accompanying the bitter taste of beer in Dan’s sweet mouth.

            Arin kisses Dan, he swallows the words Dan was about to say. He had moved closer before the kiss, he couldn’t remember exactly how but now he was standing between Dan’s legs, fingers wrapped in those curls as he pressed his lips softly to Dan’s.

            Dan reacted with hesitance at first, a small sound of surprise coming from the other man before his hands settled at his knees, just above Arin’s hips. His hands knotted in Arin’s shirt pulling the material taunt as Dan leaned into Arin. He moaned in response to Arin’s gentle nibbles on his bottom lip. Arin took advantage of Dan’s open mouth, tongue running along his lip before exploring the other man’s mouth. Dan’s hands roam upward, slowly over the small of Arin’s back, up over his shoulders before gently cupping his face. The tenderness of the action made a shuddering sigh leave Arin as his hands fell from Dan’s hair to either side of the thin man’s body and he leaned more fully into the kiss.

            Eventually they broke apart, foreheads leaning together as they panted for air.

            “I suppose I would like to get your number as well?” Dan asked, pulling slightly away from Arin.

            Arin laughed, taking in Dan’s disheveled hair and swollen pink lips.

            “I would love to give you my number.” Arin smiled, thinking maybe Suze and Bar had been onto something after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my cute little one shot. I hope you enjoyed it, if you did leave a comment/kudos! You can also follow me on Tumblr, which is literally just a mess but I'm funny so there is that!


End file.
